


Morituri

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gen Work, Rating: PG13, Surrealism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: – Старость – она для слабаков, Итачи-сан.– А как же: «Только сильнейшие выживают»?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на командный фест Битва Века, на тему "Старость", проходивший на дайри.ру в 2012 году  
> Предупреждение: кому-то натурализм может показаться неприятным  
> Бета: Mritty, Клан Учиха

В деревне этой, небольшой, но оживлённой, местных жителей было мало, большая же часть находящихся здесь душ состояла из нукенинов, которые приходили сюда отдохнуть, с кем-то переговорить, что-то передать. Нейтральная территория, где никто никого не трогал, не задирал и тем более не убивал. А если и случалось такое, то так тихо и незаметно, что многие не знали, а прочие предпочитали не видеть. Как волны прибоя, появлялся и уходил самый разный народ, хотя назвать этих шиноби людьми язык бы не повернулся, и дело не только в генетических мутациях.   
Итачи грел руки о чашку с чаем и смотрел из-под опущенных ресниц на то, как по центральной улице передвигаются в разномастной одежде со всех концов материка и островов высокие и низкие, щуплые и рослые, тощие и массивные. Одни совсем юные, почти дети, иные давно перевалившие по возрасту за полвека. Итачи смотрел и смотрел застывшим взглядом, думая — сколькие из них стали отступниками по велению души или по извращённой логике ума, но сохранили крупицы совести и чести, если, конечно, когда-то их имели. С возрастом у одних прибавлялось опыта, у других — ума, иные просто лишались разума. Но редко кто из них жаждал старости и покоя, оседлой, мирной жизни. Мятущиеся души, демоны. Аякаси.  
  
— Итачи-сан, о чём вы думаете?  
Итачи вздрогнул — непозволительная реакция, слишком задумался, — поднял глаза на напарника, сидящего напротив. В холодном, звенящем весеннем воздухе солнце уже пекло. А земля ещё не прогрелась. Светлые блики мерцали на протектере, перечёркнутом уродливой полосой, пузырились на гранях пивной кружки, мерцали в золотистой жидкости и отражались крапинами в жёлтых круглых зрачках. Извечный акулий оскал, казалось, висел в воздухе отдельно, вместе с глазами — остальная фигура тонула в густой, зыбкой тени, только рука, крупная, с фиолетовыми пластинами ногтей, покоилась рядом с кружкой. Итачи перевёл взгляд с чужой руки на свои. Узловатые ссохшиеся руки с потемневшей морщинистой кожей, в пигментных пятнах. Казалось, высунь их на солнце, и они истлеют, потому что мертвецам положено рассыпаться в прах, и только сухая холодная погода спасала его.  
— Ты думал о старости когда-нибудь, Кисаме?  
— Старость — она для слабаков, Итачи-сан.  
— А как же: «Только сильнейшие выживают»?  
Кисаме хмыкнул, поднял едва пригубленный напиток и сделал несколько жадных глотков. Итачи проследил за движением — солнечный луч зацепился за «Южную звезду» на безымянном пальце. Правой руки, которой мечник обычно орудовал Самехадой, не было, пустой рукав висел безвольным чёрным флагом, но Кисаме словно не придавал значения этому. Невольно Итачи потянулся к собственному кольцу, кожу обожгла горячая киноварь перстня. В пальце что-то захрустело, ломкий звук треснувшей кожи прошил тело слабым импульсом. Итачи поморщился: «опять сломал».  
Кружка опустилась на стол. Острозубая улыбка стала ещё шире.  
— Денежный мешок Какудзу или этот ваш Третий Хокаге — редкие исключения.  
— Исключения, — кивнул Итачи. Ему тоже хотелось пива, но из-за плохих сосудов у него от алкоголя начинали болеть и кровоточить глаза. — Сильнейшие выживают, значит, должны и стареть.  
«Или как Орочимару...»  
Итачи охватила тоска. Он был одним из сильнейших, но выживал не для того, чтобы в итоге умереть молодым. Старость была не его уделом, но отчего-то о ней он задумывался и её желал.  
Из сумрака по грудь вынырнула фигура Кисаме: жабры на скулах открылись, из них потекла серая слизь.  
— Старость — это разложение. Проигрыш, Итачи-сан. Никто не хочет проигрывать. Оставаться сильнейшим можно до определённого момента. Но этого момента постыдной слабости можно не ждать, уйти раньше и быть сильнейшим вечно!  
Бирюзовая кожа на лице треснула, словно не выдержав бремени оскала, стол задребезжал — где-то бабахнул взрыв, не очень сильный, но уши на несколько секунд заложило. Напарник повернул голову, усмехнулся.  
— Дейдара подорвался. Этот тоже не стремится к старости.  
— Не стремится, — одними губами повторил Итачи. Очень хотелось вынуть глаза и опустить их в чашку, прополоскать. Под веками шуршал мелкий песок, глаза слезились от тонкого едкого дыма, едва уловимого, но в последнее время Итачи остро реагировал на всё. В горле запершило, он закашлялся, выплёвывая в сморщенную ладонь тёмный сгусток крови. Разошедшийся по шву плащ открывал полоску кожи на предплечье, всю в шрамах и ветвистых венах. Старость пускала в нём корни, разрасталась, заменяя сильную здоровую плоть на подгнивающие куски мяса. Начала она с лёгких и теперь медленно подбиралась к ногам и голове.  
— Дейдара хотел доказать, что его искусство лучше техник шарингана. Умирать... глупо.  
— Это самонадеянный сопляк. Может у него и были задатки, зато ума — пшик. Дурак, Итачи-сан.  
— Судьба?  
— Посмотрим, Итачи-сан. Может Какудзу ещё соберёт его на нитку и иголку, — Кисаме непристойно заржал, радуясь удачной шутке, и изо рта у него выпал сизый кусок языка. Шлёпнулся в ополовиненную кружку пива, обдав стол брызгами. На рукава плаща тоже попало и Итачи потёр капли, словно это был яд, грозящийся убыстрить начавшееся разложение.  
«Учиха не выживают вне стен родной деревни».  
Чахнут. Сходят с ума. Стареют. Превращаются в аякаси.  
Итачи хотел дожить до старости, но она нагнала его в двадцать один год. В виде тяжёлой болезни, выжженного сильнейшими техниками организма, близко подкрадывающейся слепоты — у его старости глаза были затянуты бельмами. Она такая же испорченная, как его жизнь, как чувства многих людей, знающих лишь ненависть, боль, страх или злобу.  
Саске должен выжить, стать сильнейшим и придти к старости верной, благодатной. Итачи положил весь свой клан ради этого. И ради того, чтобы многие в Конохе дожили до преклонных лет.  
Но представить брата стариком не выходило. Родителей — получалось, они были красивой парой: поседевший, но не утративший горделивой осанки отец с прямым взглядом, и увядающая, но всё такая же прекрасная мать с тёплыми руками и мягкой улыбкой... Шисуи бы травил байки, покуривая трубку на энгаве, и пугал детей страшилками.  
Итачи забрал старость у молодых, отнял её у детей и стариков, присвоил себе и унёс. И теперь она пожирала его, не прошло и семи лет...  
Учиха не выживают вне стен родной деревни. Но и в Конохе им нормально не жилось.  
Остаться сильнейшими навечно...  
— Я не хочу стареть, брат, — произнёс чужим ломким голосом Саске. Брат, каким он запомнил его три года назад, сидел на месте напарника. — Я хочу лишь отомстить. Я хочу убить...  
В сломанной руке полыхнули разряды Чидори.  
— Прости меня, Са...  
— В старости нет ничего плохого, сын, — добавил отец, знакомо поджимая губы. Итачи невольно выпрямился, быстро оглядел пространство под деревянным навесом. Ни Кисаме, ни Саске. — Но только мы сами можем сделать её достойной или превратить в ад.  
— Я скоро буду с вами, — он закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть лица матери.  
— Мы тебя любим, Итачи.  
До его волос дотронулась рука: пыль и тлен, и иллюзорное тепло. Итачи невольно отшатнулся, отпрянул, инстинктивно — ещё живое бежит от уже мёртвого. С тяжёлым сердцем остановил себя, попытался её поймать, но пальцы хватили лишь воздух, холодный и густой, опрокидывая его в бездну темноты и... в ладони осталась тёмная, с густой проседью прядь волос. Его волос.  
— Скоро, уже скоро.  
— Итачи-сан, нам пора идти.  
  
Итачи вздрогнул — непозволительная реакция, слишком задумался, — поднял глаза на напарника, сидящего напротив. В холодном, звенящем весеннем воздухе солнце уже пекло. А земля ещё не прогрелась. Светлые блики мерцали на протектере, перечёркнутом уродливой полосой, пузырились на гранях пивной кружки, мерцали в золотистой жидкости и отражались крапинами в жёлтых круглых зрачках. Извечный акулий оскал казалось висел в воздухе отдельно, вместе с глазами — остальная фигура тонула в густой, зыбкой тени, только рука, крупная, с фиолетовыми пластинами ногтей, покоилась рядом с кружкой. Итачи перевёл взгляд с чужой руки на свои. Ещё крепкие, довольно ухоженные руки молодого мужчины. Протянул одну наружу, высовывая на солнце — она не рассыпалась в прах, но стало видно, что кожа бледна и у запястья бугрятся вены, уходя под рукав синими прожилками.  
— Куда?  
— Зецу сообщил, что видел вашего младшего брата на юго-востоке.  
— Да, пойдём.  
Они поднялись, выходя из-под навеса под открытое небо. Холодно и сухо, кто бы мог подумать, что в аду бывает солнечно.  
— О чём вы задумались, Итачи-сан?  
— О старости.  
— Старость — она для слабаков, Итачи-сан.  
Итачи бледно улыбнулся.  
«Уж лучше быть слабаком, чем сильнейшим — вечно».  


 

**Author's Note:**

> 2 декабря 2012


End file.
